


Your Rock

by asecretthrows



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretthrows/pseuds/asecretthrows
Summary: You never thought you had the courage to escape from your prison but Danny was always there for you and always will be.





	Your Rock

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kinda felt sad when I initially wrote this so apologies if it’s different or darker from what I usually post.  
> This is only my third fic and this particular fic is my first longer one that I have written, so apologies if it’s absolutely terrible.
> 
> This is a complete work of Fiction.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy my garbage! 
> 
> Dan x Reader.

 

 

All you wanted to do was to get out of this house, this house that was your prison that no matter how hard you tried you could never escape, you were always sucked back here either by constant guilt from your parents or that you couldn’t afford to stay anywhere else right now. (because even being in your early twenties you still were struggling to hold down any sort of job where you lived, it was because of that you didn’t always feel your best…after all most of your friends were off discovering the world.. living their lives and you were just stuck here with no current hope of ever getting out), or even that you didn’t want to be a burden to anyone who was truly close to you… yes it was suffocating you here so much from the inside that you just couldn’t take it anymore especially not right now.. not with everything that was currently going on in your life, you were hurting and if you stayed here for much longer tonight you would legitimately explode, you needed to run down those old and rickety stairs, you needed to slam that stupid front door and never ever look back, all you wanted and needed to do was to completely escape from here…you just needed to forget everything and everyone under this roof, to just disappear from this current life, you wanted to get into your little cozy little VW campervan (although that would prove difficult right now given that your campervan was currently at the local garage as it needed repairs) to just run away with only good music and Danny for company.

  
**You’d drive over to Dan’s apartment and pause as you knocked on his front door.. you’d stop your racing thoughts for a moment and look up at him.. only love and hope in your eyes as you’d simply ask him to run away with you.. maybe actually finally put that long talked about plan into action.**  
**You’d both talked about it so many times now…in his room in the early hours of the morning, on long car rides across the country, over the phone calls and texts late into the night and early morning when you both just couldn’t seem to sleep… the more you were in each others arms and company the more you both yearned to actually do it, to just be free and without anything tying you both down to just one place, so yes it was only inevitable that one of you would reach a breaking point and simply come to the other and beg the other to give it all up and live life just how you both wanted.. there would be no rules, no heartbreak, no stress or worries.. just each other. That’s all you both wanted and dreamed for… that’s all you ever needed… for as long as you both lived.**

  
Now somehow you had quietly made it out of your room, you carefully tiptoed down the stairs and when you knew your parents were actually in a deep sleep you carefully left the house, you had made it outside after thinking over all this too much.. your head right now was just swimming in too many thoughts (both bad and good although it most leant in favour of the bad right now), it had become too loud and too busy in your head, you knew you had to just disappear for a while to just gather your thoughts for a few days, at least he could help with that.. he always did.. he was such a caring soul, you knew that being just near Dan would help, he was your anchor no matter how you were feeling on any given time or day he helped in every way possible…

It was around just after midnight now and the streets were more calming as they had subsided in volume, there was still an odd number of people who were still moseying around but it was nothing super intense at this time of the night, definitely not like during the day where it all seemed so much and so many people that you couldn’t hear your own thoughts.. not even for one small second, on your very bad days that was almost unbearable for you.. it was just too overwhelming, those were the days you either ran and hid in the woods (somewhere you always had found solace since you were a very small child) or now more often than not you simply ran to Danny.

The dead of night was always your favourite time to actually be outside if you were honest, you couldn’t help it you were a true night owl in every meaning of the word… yes ever since you could remember you always found comfort in the more peaceful time of the night and early morning… even in this busy city you found solace in the beautiful night sky when you looked up at it, you could very easily space out and just wander the streets without judgement, without people staring at you, without people baring down on you and dictating your life for you and telling you how you should be acting at your age, how by now you should of aqomplished this this and that at your age, how they were always telling you what they wanted you to do instead of letting you carve out your own path no matter how long it took you to do or when you actually did it.

Before you knew it you found yourself before Dan’s apartment…by now you were more than acquainted with his little comforting space, it had everything he needed there, it was somewhere to write/record any music that entered his head.. he had a nice double bed that you both spent just a little too much time mainly cuddling in.. it was your basic apartment, yes it was simple but it was cozy, it was just a lovely place to be in that was always filled with love whenever you were there.. and it suited Dan down to a tea. He even had gave you your very own key for whenever you needed to use it, regardless if he was there or not, he actually gave it to you only after a couple of months after you met and started dating, stating that you already spent most of your time with him here so it only made sense to have a key for whenever you wanted to be here, it was sweet really of him to do and at times like this you were once again reminded just how sweet he was and how lucky you were to have him in your life.  
You had made sure that once you made your way up to his apartment to make as little noise as physically possible.. after all at this point you had no idea if he was awake or not, he could be in his little studio space as usual writing up new songs, improving some lyrics or even just writing down ideas for future music that he wanted to work on but he could also be zonked out on his couch after a long and hard working day, he could of actually of headed to his comfortable bed and actually be sleeping right now.

  
Turning the front door handle carefully you gently slipped inside the familiar and safe space that Dan called home, looking around you initially saw no sign of him, that was until you made your way through to his living room and around the corner to his comforting bedroom, there he was scribbling away at his desk by the far window at one of his trusty notebooks… probably writing down little thoughts or lyrics, he hadn’t heard you come in so you stopped and stood still at his doorframe to just bask in this little quiet moment of joy he was currently in, revelling in this tranquil setting sat before you, until you waited for a few more minutes and then stepped into his room to clear your throat to make sure not startle him too much… when he eventually realized that you were there, there was no shock to his demeanour.. all he showed and felt was pure joy and love at seeing you there, even at this late hour. As soon as he saw you he knew something had happened, something about you was just off, usually you had a sweet and happy vibe about you, you usually had the most adorable smile on your face, every time you entered the room you made it brighter and made everyone happier, but as his gaze wandered from his notepad to your face he saw you had been crying and if your face was any indication you’d been crying hard for a long time, this always broke his heart every time he saw you like this, all he wanted to do was protect you from any cruel thing that had made you look and feel so defeated, he wanted to sweep you away from your prison that they had you in constantly, he just wanted to see you happy and living your best life with him.  
He was quick to stand up from where he was working and immediately made his way over to you to envelope you in the safety of his presence, his hugs always felt like home to you. He was your home, he was your rock, your best friend and the one person in the entire universe that you could rely on no matter what was happening or how you were feeling, you truly had no words to describe just how lucky you felt that you had found him.

  
“ _Hey,no hey don’t cry baby girl they are not worth your time… C'mon I’ll make us some tea and we can just chill how does that sound? Let’s forget the bad and just focus on the good yeah?… god I love you so much_ “ he leant in towards you carefully to then kiss you lovingly on the forehead, as he finished talking and after that you both grabbed each other hand in hand where then you both made your way out of his bedroom, into the corridor to slowly venture off into his little kitchen, there you sat down whilst he readied himself making you both green tea, a drink you both deeply enjoyed (so much that at this point it had became a sort of in joke around your friends, not only did you both find a simple pleasure in the drink.. you swore that whenever Dan made it in his own special way it worked a certain magic on you.)  
“ _Thank you Danny, I just needed to escape tonight, y’know? Gosh like I don’t know if I’ll be able to go back this time and keep living there like nothing is wrong. If I do I won’t be able to handle myself one on one with them..it’s so suffocating there, it hurts so much. I..I..I’m just so happy that I have you, you keep me so sane, you keep me grounded in this topsy turvey world”_ you made a point to say this before accepting the now brewed cup that he was now offering to you, And after gently taking the cup from him you saw that smile, the smile that silently said he will be there always. No matter what he did his smiles, his laugh , his whole presence just gave you an immediate high, he just had a good vibe around him. You had no words to describe just how happy you were with him. It sounded cliché but he helped you in so many ways, he really was your whole world.  
You both then settled into a comfortable silence, as you both lost your self in each others company.

  
_20 MINUTE TIME SKIP_

  
You both eventually found yourselves sat on his large and unbelievably comfortable couch which was located in his living room facing the television which was on but not too loud.. it was his idea to put on the last unicorn though, Not only was the film one of Dan’s childhood favourites it was also one of the films from your own childhood that you always watched from a very very young age when you needed that escape from reality you always sought so often, escape from friends who had left you in a emotional heap, escape from your parents who even back then couldn't care less about you and you needed an escape when your heart was utterly breaking.. when Dan first found out you also loved the film just as much as he did in the early days of your relationship you swore he stopped breathing for a moment, in reality that was when he knew you truly were somebody special regardless if you felt the same way about him.. after all not many people he knew throughout his life actually knew of the film or had really even seen it.. never-mind loved and appreciated it, that was one of those moments for him where everything seemed to click into place (thankfully you fell just as head over heals for him as he did for you).. he hardly knew anyone who had such a love for the classic animated film such as he did and after all the last unicorn was one of those films for him that he had a strong emotional connection to.

  
It was coming up to the final few chapters in the film and you had been aware that tears were welling up within you over the past twenty minutes, you didn’t want to disturb Dan from being content with his favourite film but right now you just couldn’t help but let a few silent tears to fall.  
“ _Babe…. do you really think I wouldn’t see or know how much you are hurting right now? I have seen this classic more times than I have eaten skittles.. well erm y’know. you get the idea. I’m worried about you right now.. and I do not need to watch this right now”_ it was at this point he paused the tv and turned himself 90 degrees to be completely facing you, then enveloping you in the warmest hug he possibly could. You held onto him as tight as you could manage as the tears came like waterfalls from you, it wasn’t movie magic crying no.. this was all your emotions and you being overwhelmed pouring into one single moment. You never truly liked crying in front of him, if you were honest as you always knew how much he felt your pain too in those weak moments which made you feel guilty in return, but this was one of those rare instances that was unavoidable. _“I’m sorry Dan, I try to keep this all in but I but mmff”_ you tried apologising but were cut off by him gently kissing you as his hands cupped your face. “ _How many times have I told you I am here for you always, you are mine babe all I want is for you to be happy. I don’t know why you don’t just move in with me.. er, would.. would you would you move in here… with me?”_

  
**Would you? Yes without a doubt, you have wanted to since your relationship with Dan got more serious, there was nothing more you wanted to do than to grab all of your possessions and say goodbye once and for all to your miserable and stress ridden home life to then just live in peace and happiness with Dan.**  
**but could you actually, realistically do it? or rather the question plaguing your mind was - would THEY actually let you go without a guaranteed fight? you knew the answer to this… Unfortunately.. you knew they wouldn’t let you go quietly, under any circumstance, Even IF Dan was there to help you and do his best to support you, as you would try to escape their awful clutches, they would spit such venom at you and him, tell you both that you have failed at everything at such an early step in your lives, how the love you had for one another is pointless, foolish and is going nowhere, how going out with him had made you a even worse person, how he was a bad influence on you, how you would not have the guts to walk out that door away from them…not really, the hold they had on you was too tight - like a vice ready to snap. Every time you tried to loosen said grip you always paid the price both mentally and physically over the years that you had lived with them, But you had come to a complete breaking point now… you had to leave them before something drastic was inevitably done. But you had Dan, he was your rock and had brought you out from the dark and into the light, he had brought out a new lease of life and happiness in you that you never even dreamed was possible, you didn’t need them.. you never did. You could do this. You had to do this.**

  
You both rested your foreheads on each other, comfortably basking in each others presence, “ _You know I want to move in here with you..there is nothing more in this world that I want to do but I’m so scared of them…. there is no way we could do it without stirring up trouble and I couldn’t take it if somehow they hurt you in any way. I would feel so terrible. I cannot put you through that.”_ your eyes drifted down to your lap as you said this. You actually may of fallen for Dan too hard, you loved him dearly and if your Mother or Father tried to hurt him? it would wreck you completely, it would absolutely destroy you. Yes you knew he was an adult, of course he could fight his own battles when he needed to, but you couldn’t help but feel this way, that was just a part of who you were.  
_“I’d go through the seven stages of hell for you, I’d do absolutely anything in my power that I could for you.. No but seriously babe think about it.. you already spend most of your time here, you hate living there, and I feel like we are ready to do this anyways. All I want to do is have you here by my side where I know you will be happy, safe & in my arms, and on the upside if you move in we can have all the cuddles that is humanly possible, please I hate seeing you miserable because of them.”_ he almost had a choked voice as he said this, he loved you so much.

  
You sat back into the couch thoughts of the unknown and those bad black clouds of anxiety still pacing around in your head, you even wrung your hands in worry whilst Dan sat there waiting on you to possibly give him an answer, but clearly not anticipating an answer immediately.  
“ _Ugh Fuck it, tomorrow, I’ll go into that bloodbath… gather all my dumb shit and come back here to you, then we’ll celebrate my freedom with pizza or something..I..I hope that’s ok?”_ you didn’t want those bad thoughts plaguing your head and heart anymore, you refused to let them do that, and besides all you truly needed was right in front of you now. You would go home for the last time tomorrow and cut off all ties once and for all.  
“ _Of course it’s ok, but I’m coming with you though… nope, no buts here I want to go and help you Y/N, you can’t face that crap alone, and besides if I didn’t go with you what type of boyfriend would I be? I’d only be a nervous wreck if I stayed here whilst you go into that lions cage. We will go together hand in hand and fight your final boss”_ he was confident and loving as he said this to you as well as having that smirk he always seemed to have whenever he got to say out loud that he was your boyfriend.

  
Eventually you both began to show more and more signs of sleepiness (by this point it was closer to 4am so realistically you both should of gone to bed sooner but after the rollercoaster of the past few hours all you needed was each others company, besides you really did need to rest as you had it in your mind that you would go collect your stuff sometime tomorrow afternoon) so because of this Dan turned off the T.V, then made sure the apartment was secure then finally he gently took your hand and made his way to the comfort of his bedroom to finally get some well deserved rest, you needed at least some energy for whatever horrors tomorrow would bring.

  
Waking up the next morning (well 12:30 but it was close enough to morning for you), you let your eyes open to the only sight you could ever need.. Dan in all his sleepy, adorable, morning glory, with his beautiful hair in a wild but sweet mess on his pillow. It was what you could only describe as heaven, you were sure angels would be jealous of the current sight before you and it was the only thing you would gladly marvel at for the rest of your life. You just lay there staring at Dan knowing at some point you would have to face the outside world and face your darkest day today but for now all you wanted was to stay in this cozy bed next to the love of your life. You soon heard and then began to see Dan begin to stir awake… first his eyes began to flutter and then his whole body started to move ever so slightly and then roll over towards you to finally fully face you as he groggily said “ _hmm.. good morning beautiful, heh enjoying the view?”_  
_“Mmhm… well can you blame me Avidan? have you seen yourself? if I could.. all I’d do is look at that beautiful face.. all day every day… I love you”_ you said this in a quiet and loving tone but as you talked your left hand wandered over to him and gently traced light patterns on his chest, softly ending with you kissing his lips.  
“ _You know I Love you too and I am so looking forward to more of this babe, waking up to your cute face every morning… but as much as I want to stay here all cuddled up next to you… for that future to happen we really need to move our butts and actually get up, y'know?”_ one of his hands had now rested on top of yours, softy rubbing your skin. Both of you just got lost in that moment - just enjoying each others company once again as you always did when you were together, on mornings like this. But yes he was right there was no use in putting off the inevitable of today, truth be told you just wished that you had some magical power that would instantly move all your stuff here right now.

  
Somehow you both found the strength to actually start moving out of your safe haven and eventually got up and out of bed. You both winced not just at the loss of contact from each other but the sudden cold air that wrapped around the both of you. But soon enough you made your way over to the wardrobe, pulled out appropriate clothing that you wanted to wear today and not long after that you both wandered once again to Dans kitchen to make breakfast.  
Sitting side by side comfortably eating your chosen foodstuff you both settled into a comfortable rhythm, “ _I honestly cannot believe we are doing this, I have dreamt about and being with you like this for so long that I almost believe that all this is a dream right now”_ You had said this in between mouthfuls, it almost just coming out like sweet word vomit but it was true, never did you ever believe you’d ever be leaving that place, you just hoped to whatever higher power there was that it would all go smoothly.

  
Sooner than you both realised you had in fact made it to Dans car but before he even started the car to begin the journey, he softly turned to you smiling fondly “ _y'know, when all this is sorted and we have settled a bit.. for real we should just take a week or two or heh even a month to just live out on the road.. experience the thrills of whatever the world can throw at us, It would be rad Y/N, and above anything else I think we both need a break, what with everything that we have gone through over the past year or so, yeah you more so than me but lets just escape..at least just for a bit”_  
Soon after that the all familiar rumble of his car engine began to start and you both were soon on your way to their house, but instead of going the quicker way to the house Dan decided to drive around and took the longer way (which added about 15 minutes to your journey), “ _I know you are anxious right now babygirl but just know this is the last string you have to cut off from them now and no matter what happens I am here.. I will always be here for you. Forever and always._ ” you promised yourself that you wouldn't cry.. not today well not until you got back at Dan’s that is, but that right then broke your defensive wall, you were both so in love with each other that it almost hurt, so it took you a few minutes but you managed to pull yourself together and put on your brave face as you needed to go in there as someone who at least looked on the surface as if they didn't care.

  
When you finally exited his car you again had to take a moment to compose yourself.. what you were about to do and finally say goodbye to was both the most exhilarating and terrifying thing you thought you would ever do, and you were so relived that you had Dan right beside you for support because you were sure if you didn't have him by your side right now this would never be possible. “ _you ready babygirl?”_ you felt a comforting hand graze up your back and that snapped you back to reality. In all honesty you were never going to be 100 prepared for the next part but you were determined more than ever to start to live the life you always dreamt of.  
As soon as you stepped inside the house they were there already waiting to pounce like vultures circling their prey, yes it was un-nerving but you had a mission to complete and nothing would get in your way not this time. “ _Well well look at what the cat dragged in, ugh Darling the bitch and her… disgusting boy is back”_ your mother said as she started approach you from the visible living area, you could feel all the disapproval and hatred she was giving off already. “ _Mum I.. I am going upstairs t…”_ you were cut of by your father storming into the room already angry. “ _Now what were you telling your sweet mother… you fucking idiot? we should lock you up, or send you off somewhere to teach you how to properly act and be respectable like a proper young lady. Damn you are so ungrateful, Why we ever kept you still mystifies me, you are such a fucking disappointment”_ words they were only words, they couldn't harm you, not really… all you needed to do was to get upstairs then you would be fine… then you could actually pack up your life and escape with Dan. but before you could even move you felt a hand rubbing softly at your back. Dan, he was there, of course he was.. but just knowing he was physically there beside you to help and support you was all the motivation you needed. “ _I don’t care about this dump of a house anymore, you never have been there for me, you have hurt me so many times since I was a literal child, for gods sake I physically have scars for that on my body and the mental damage you have done is the reason why I secretly go to fucking therapy. so listen to me..I am going upstairs, packing up all my shit and never coming back. The only person that matters to me, that has ever mattered to me is standing by my side. heh, I truly hope you both spend the rest of your days rotting. now if you would excuse me..”_

  
You went to turn in the direction of the stairs when all of a sudden you felt a violent tug on your hair. Before you could even process what was going on, your father was trying to drag you into the living room and then probably into the kitchen (or so he thought) To “teach” you how to behave like he had done so many times before but Dan on the other hand had other ideas… before he even knew what he was doing he had lunged after your father not even knowing if he had the strength to physically confront him (after all Dan wasn’t a super muscly guy, after all he was quite thin yes but he did have some strength that he could use if he needed to) how could you treat your own daughter like that? Be so uncaring? so heartless as to constantly hurt her? You deserved better. “ _You don’t fuckin touch her.”_ somehow he had managed to knock your father to his feet and help get you up, gently he led you behind him to motion for you to go upstairs, you obviously hesitated to begin with but with a simple look from him you knew there was no arguing with him so with one last look to make sure he would be ok being left alone with them, you moved towards the stairs, and up to your room.

  
**Dan’s POV:**  
**I honestly couldn't just stand there and let this awful man, her goddamn father hurt her in such a violent way, so all I could think to do was to try and separate them as best as I could … so by some miracle as I lunged for him I tired and succeeded by not hurting Y/N ( if I actually did that I think my heart would break) but thankfully I knocked him down to the ground instead of her (also by some miracle I must of knocked him down with quite some force as he didn’t immediately get up to start hurting her again), but as soon as he was down I quickly but silently made sure that she was ok.. I needed to know she at least could manage until she was able to get all of her stuff and then leave this place forever.. only then would we seek help with any injuries if she needed them, I got up to make sure of two things though 1) that she was safe behind me and the barrier I now had created between myself and him and 2) that she could now go upstairs (without any doubt of possible confrontations) this clearly made her react in a hesitant way but I gave her a look of it’s okay I can handle this. I could… I was sure I could handle this situation after all what could these scumbags do to me? if they actually laid a finger on me I could easily go to the cops.. if that happened they knew I’d tell them everything that they have done to Y/N. No they wouldn’t dare hurt me, not physically anyway. It still boiled my blood that she had to live with this shit for so long, she deserves to be treated like an angel.. maybe I can do that, maybe I could help heal her some more, all we needed was to get out of here and go back home. Together just us, just get lost in each other.**

  
**Y/N’s POV:**  
**I really didn’t want to leave Dan alone with the double edged sword that were my so called “parents” but then again I couldn’t stop going up the stairs now could I? the main reason for that was if I did decide to take a complete 180 spin and go back the other way towards the living room I’d most likely be trapped with them for even longer than I already was, they would try and sweet talk me again.. but Dan would have none of that.. he’d insist for me to go and hurry to get my stuff..yes we had talked this through we both could do this couldn’t we? As long as I was speedy collecting all my crap, we could hopefully be out of here as soon as possible, and if we were lucky there would be no more confrontations or something worse.**

  
Upon entering your childhood bedroom which had gave you solace so many times growing up.. you felt a sudden wave of sweet and sickly nostalgia… the times you had laughed with friends from the first years of school, when you would lock your self in here to escape them ( _nothing had changed in that regard over the years_ ), your first and only sleepover that you had when you were 14 with one of your then closest friends.. it was after that your father had forbid you have anyone else over though, which at the time had hurt, but all of that didn’t matter now, all of that was ancient history you told yourself. Now as you walked fully into the room and wandered over to your bed, you lent down to find the duffle bag that you had stored there for times such as this, but you stopped again just for a quick moment this time. This is happening I am finally getting my out, this is actually going to be my happy ending. You soon snapped out of that though and as you did you began collecting the precious things you never wanted to leave here, as well as stuffing your clothes into said bag, truth be told it didn’t take you all that long.. well not as long as you thought it was going to take, in fact in reality it only took you about 20 minutes, but again you had your plan for what to take.. you had gone over it in your head so many times for so long, you knew what you needed and now as you stood by your door for the very last time you let out a sigh of relief.

  
You were cautious as soon as you made your way to the upstairs landing and you even instinctively hid the bag behind you, not really knowing why but nevertheless you slowly made your way down stairs and were immediately greeted by Dan who smiled somewhat warmly to you although he did look quite pensive in his demeanour, which after all was understandable from what you both have gone through with them. “ _Did they… is everything ok?”_ still holding onto your bag you made the decision to whisper this into his ear, but unfortunately you got no response from him just a soft hand reaching to hold your waist. “ _no..no it’s fine, lets just go babe_ ” obviously you did not want to push him any further, with what your asshole parents had probably put him through without you there (even if it was for a short amount of time) but that was something to talk about later, not here… you just needed to get out now.

  
“ _You really think we are just going to let you leave? leave us? abandon your loving parents? you fucking bitch. Now him he can leave all he wants.. but you.. my darling daughter.._ ” before you could even take one more step towards the front door and then to your freedom you were greeted by your mothers hand slapping your face, sure you were shocked at the sheer force of her sudden hit - which unfortunately made you drop the bag you were holding, you did go to claw said bag back into your hands but you couldn’t grab it.. instead Dan was stood by your side, bag resting on his shoulder with the most terrifying look on his face that you had ever seen. “ _You really are the scum of the earth..you know that right? babe c'mon we have a life to go live lets let these cockroaches rot in peace”_ and with that Dan grabbed your hand and quickly but softly ushered you out of the house and swiftly back to his car.

  
The ride home was unusual to say the least on one hand you now felt a wave of utter relief, you were finally done with your abusive parents, you had finally cut that toxic shard of your life away but you didn’t know how Dan was feeling right now as he focused on the driving he was completely unreadable, which made you very uneasy and anxious.. but you thought to yourself you’d ask him about it later back at the apartment, somewhere you felt safe and comfortable, maybe then he’d open up to you, you only hoped that they hadn’t done any damage to him like they had done to you for so many years.  
Upon entering his.. no your? apartment again the atmosphere around the both of you since being in the car hadn’t really changed all that much, a few grunts from him and you biting your lip in anxiety and that was really it. “ _Hey um I’ll just put this in my.. Our room.. babe then we can erm well ugh I don’t know.. I’ll just be a sec ok?”_ you should of sat down when you saw him move towards his room but no you just stood there as still as a statue unable to move, you were worried about what happened with him and your parents back there, is that why he was acting so weird in the car? It didn’t take him long to be back in your line of view though and he was soon making his way towards the living area going straight past you. “ _Babe? is is everything alright. Sit down.. sit next to me. We should be celebrating. or is something wrong?”_  
Again you stood there unmoving until something snapped in you to move to actually pluck up the courage to see what was going on in his head. Was he having second thoughts? Was he pissed at you? Just what was wrong with him in the car? You now made your way over to where he was sat and slowly sat down next to him “ _No… no nothing is wrong not with me at least, I’m just worried Dan, you were scary back there and then in the car you were so cold I..What happened? Is it me, did I do something? What did they do when I was grabbing my bag? If they did do someth…”_ you were cut off by him gently bringing his hands to your face with the softest smile you had seen on him yet. “ _Oh babygirl I didn’t mean to upset you, I just.. when you went upstairs they said shit - nothing I.. we haven't heard before and the way they treat no treated you fuckin boils my blood, they are the purest evil and I dunno just being in that environment rubbed me up the wrong way… my mood had nothing to do with you, I was just in a bad funk in the car because of them, god I don’t think I could be pissed at you for long like that, fuck I love you so much and I’m so happy that we get to be together even more now”_ again as he said this he almost was choking up by the time he was finishing speaking to you, you meant the world to him and there was nothing he wanted more than for you to be in his arms just like you were at this very moment.  
So you both just stayed like that for maybe an hour or so just basking in each others company once again, only this time there was no worries on both of your minds there was only love and bliss.

  
_TIMESKIP - 5 months later…_  
It didn’t take you long to completely settle in with living permanently with Dan, like he said this was the next logical step and honestly? You wished you had done it sooner.. not only to be with him more but just being able to wake up to that beautiful man every morning, you had everything you ever dreamed of with the love of your life, nothing could top the constant feeling of being with him, whether that was being in bed with him, cooking together, watching each other work or just watching tv together, you both were so happy all the time. It really was your fairy-tale ending.

 

  
One morning Dan had woke up especially early and had concocted a plan to surprise you with today, after all these past few months.. hell this past year had really took out the both of you in such a draining way and he had decided to surprise you with a sudden road trip for a few weeks just to get away from all these stresses and just be with each other completely. It was something he knew you’d love and he always wanted to do something like this with you, in fact there was nobody he’d rather spend time in that little campervan with than with the love of his life.

  
Waking up you realised there was no warm body next to you holding you and no warm & sweet brown eyes watching over you as you woke from your slumber, something that Dan had always done for as long as you had been sleeping in the same bed as him. “ _Babe? Danny? Where are you?”_ slowly and groggily you climbed out of your shared bed and made your way through to the kitchen where you found your messy haired boyfriend standing there with the most adorable smile on his face with tea in one hand and something else you couldn’t quite make out in his other hand. “ _Hmm Morning sleepyhead”_ all you could manage in response was to lazily walk over to him, take the mug out of his hand to place on the counter and sweetly hug him, wrapping your arms around his waist as a way of saying good morning back.“ _so.. why exactly are you up before me mister? It’s not even 9:30 yet, and it’s a weekend aka lazy time y'know? Morning snuggles in bed… Just what have you got planned avidan?_ ” Now there was that beautiful smile again only this time you caught him smirking too. “ _Well maybe that’s a surprise… go on, head over to the couch and I might be good and show you what I could have planned for us”_

 

So that’s what you did albeit suspicially, you definitely knew something was up.. you just could not pin point what he had going on in that insane but cute brain of his. Walking over to the couch you heard that he was only a few steps behind you. So you sat down and curiously eyed him up with the now very visible package he had now clearly held out in front of you. “ _Now there will be no arguments when you open this ok? everything has been sorted heh I made sure of that. so please be..my..guest, babygirl_ ” curiously you slowly took the package from him ever so gently shaking it for a few moments until you decided to actually stop trying to guess and started to first untie the ribbon that was on it, then you began to rip open the wrapping paper, you were greeted by a plain cardboard box so you lifted the lid and to your surprise you found treasured polaroid's of some sweet memories of you and Dan spanning from the time you both had known each other from those initial stages of friendship, to something more than that and to cute dates at the beach or at special places that meant so much to the both of you . “ _Uh dig deeper into the box babe”_ You took a hold of all the polaroid's to set them aside on his coffee table and you were suddenly confused, it was some sort of handwritten note with another picture of you and him buying your beloved van. Opening the folded piece of paper you began to read:

  
_Dear Y/N_  
_Before meeting you I never much cared to even think about settling down with a girl hell that stuff scared the absolute shit out of me, my past relationships were mostly me having some dumb, mindless fun with girls to just pass the time, but as soon as I saw you I knew you were special, you know I had a crush on you before we first met, but even when we started talking just as friends you made me so incredibly nervous, I honestly felt like a awkward teenage boy again back then, but even then I hoped our friendship would grow into something else… thankfully you gave me a chance at that - something that I’ll always cherish because sweetheart I cannot imagine my life now without you in it, everyday I get to wake up to your beautiful soul, everyday I am lucky enough to be able to call you mine, everyday I get to say I’m the luckiest man alive because I have you in my dumb life._

  
_So before I get way too emotional writing this, I want to surprise you with something we both have wanted to do since we started seriously dating, we’ve talked about it countless times and after the past year we’ve had… hell we need it babe. So I decided a few months ago to organise a little trip for us both more specifically a nice road-trip for us in your adorable little campervan, I don’t know let’s just get outta here and go wherever the road takes us, go create some unforgettable memories._  
_Baby girl you are my whole world, I don’t think I have ever or will ever love someone as much as I love you._

  
_Yours forever_

  
_Danny xxx_

 

  
You welled up trying to hold back the tears after reading his note, he really was a one in a million. “ _How did I get so lucky Danny? You are the sweetest and most incredible man I’ve ever met. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me, god I really don’t deserve you_ ” at this point the box was slipping from your lap, but you were clutching onto the piece of paper that was in your hands almost for dear life. “ _Nonsense, we were lucky enough to find each other and since we met it’s been incredible right?, I’m not one to believe in destiny or any of that crap but truly I think we were made for each other. But what do you say? Can you put up with my dumb face on that road-trip.. if yes lets go now, if not erm well I’m going to have to make some calls._ ” you simply smiled at his response.“ _of course I’m going dummy. How could I not want to spend time with you? you absolutely wonderful man”_

  
So that’s what that afternoon was spent doing, you both ventured off to your bedroom to pack the essentials, clothes and the like as well as taking some spare money that you had located in a little safe box in one of Dan’s drawers, it only took you both about two hours to get everything sorted in the apartment. Now all there was to do was to make sure the apartment was safe and secure ready for you both to spend the next few weeks in each others company without any distractions or stress whatsoever.


End file.
